Lie
by Padfoot and Stacey
Summary: A New Moon era songfic to David Cook's song 'Lie'. Bella's POV. In the forest, Edward readies himself to say goodbye, but Bella has another plan in mind.


A/N I know, "the CD JUST came out, and you're ALREADY posting about it?! Yup. enjoy anyways, this is one of the best songs EVER, and I thought about Edward and Bella the same moment as the first time I heard it. Plus, I know I've done basically this scene several times, but I decided to mix it up a bit, by CHANGING IT! Okay, not by much, but a little. Obviously Bella's POV. Everything belongs to the amazing, great, talented, and awesome David Cook or to the almost as awesome Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_You whispered that  
You were getting tired  
Got a look in your eye  
Looks a lot like goodbye_

He led me off to the side of the house, only a few steps into the trees, when he stopped. When he leaned up against a tree and looked at me, I saw his eyes, and began to fear. As much as a feared, I had only a vague suspicion of how much more I would be afraid in mere moments. He opened his mouth to speak, and I raised my hand to silence him.

_Hold on to your secrets tonight  
Don't want to know  
I'm okay with this silence  
It's truth that I don't want to hear_

"Edward," I began. I knew I didn't have long to talk before he stopped me. "Before you say anything, I want you to promise me one thing." I spoke quickly and, as a brief flicker of indecision flashed across his face, I realised what he was about to do. He was going to break up with me.

_You're hiding regret in your smile  
the storm in your eyes  
I've seen coming for a while  
Hang on to the past tense tonight_

_Don't say a word  
I'm okay with the quiet  
The truth is gonna change everything_

I tried to hide the onslaught of emotions threatening to overwhelm me as I changed plans and formed a different promise, but he saw through it. "What do you want me to promise you?" He asked, trying to pry information from me, not detached, but curious.

"Lie." I nearly spit the word at him, harsh in my attempt to keep from falling at his knees to beg.

_So lie to me  
Tell me that  
It's gonna be alright  
So lie to me  
tell me that  
We'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait  
Before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye  
Lie, lie, lie_

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

_Lie, lie, lie_

"Lie to me. Please. I know what you're going to do, and please, tell me anything but the truth. Please. It's all I want." I had tears rolling down my cheeks, and he looked horrified.

_I know that there's no turning back  
If we put too much light on this  
We'll see through the cracks  
Let's stay in the dark one more night_

_Don't want to know  
I'm okay with the silence  
It's truth that I don't want to hear_

He started to shake his head. "Bella, I have. I can't anymore. I just can't." He started to say something else, but I couldn't let him.

I fell to my knees, did the one thing I wasn't going to do, and begged. "Please! Only for a little while. Just for a few minutes! I know it won't change a thing, but please!"

_So lie to me  
Tell me that  
It's gonna be alright  
So lie to me  
Tell me that  
We'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait  
Before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye  
Lie, lie, lie_

"Bella, I will only hurt you more."

"No..." It was a whisper, a sign of defeat. "Please... no..."

_Don't want to believe  
In this ending  
Let the cameras roll on  
Keep pretending  
Tomorrow's all wrong  
If you walk away  
Just stay_

"Bella, we're leaving." He began to speak, sounding slightly downcast, as though disappointed in my performance. He wasn't alone.

"My world is not for you." He said with assurance that he was correct. How I wanted to protest.

_So lie to me  
Tell me that  
It's gonna be alright  
So lie to me  
Tell me that  
We'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait  
Before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye  
Lie, lie, lie_

"I'm... _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice barely audible behind the sobs threatening to escape. "Please, don't do this. Please."

"I'll always love you... in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. As you can see, I cannot make you the promise you asked of me, and I'm also sorry about that."

He knelt down to me. His fingers grasped my chin, and he softly tilted my face upward. Gazing softly into my eyes, he spoke again.

"However, I can promise you one thing. Isabella Swan, I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. you can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." I broke free from his soft hold, threw myself back against the tree at my back.

He held my wrists in his long fingers, and waited for me to look into his eyes. When I finally did, he gave a slight smile, and spoke yet again.

"Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." Looking at his hands, he stood quite abruptly. He was turning away, and spoke his parting words.

"That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again. Take care of yourself." With that, he was gone.

_So lie to me  
Tell me that  
It's gonna be alright  
So lie to me  
Tell me that  
We'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait  
Before you tear me apart  
Look me in the eye  
Lie, lie, lie_


End file.
